


Out With a Bang

by TheDuchessApproves



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Double Dippin', Exhibitionism, F/M, Gag fic, Gore, Incest, Joke Fic, M/M, Multi, NSFW, PWP, Smut, double dippin au, this story was supposed to be funny but ended up disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessApproves/pseuds/TheDuchessApproves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gag reimagining of Double Dippin' AU where Ty is still a magic photocopy whose weakness is water. NSFW and weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out With a Bang

It was a sweltering day in late July and the triplets had kept to the attic all day, reluctant to move in the stifling heat. Tyrone sat on the floor, leaning against the wooden leg of Dipper's bed, while his sibs sat side by side on Mabel's pink bedspread. He had all but forgotten the book in his hands, his gaze drifting away from the pages again and again to watch the subtle scene unfolding before him.

They were trying to act casual, but all three of them could feel the tension hanging heavy in the hot air. The truth had finally come out earlier, the tangled confessions, the tears, the awkward inaction once everything had been said. Tyrone had been relieved to learn that he wasn't the only one feeling this way, but he was kidding himself if he wasn't jealous. He'd though something might be up between the two of them, after all, it didn't take Ducktective to recognize the signs of young love, but he couldn't help feeling left. Looking over again at Dipper and Mabel, his eyes were drawn again to the way his hand rested on her knee, the way her head lolled on his shoulder, her lips hovering just hardly touching the pulse in his neck. Their touch lingered tauntingly on one another in an almost-intimacy that made Tyrone's head ache. _Just do it already_ , he found himself thinking, _I can't stand the suspense._

Maybe Mabel picked up on his thoughts somehow because at that moment her eyes fluttered open, immediately meeting his. The corners of her lips curled into a mischievous little smile before planting a soft but deliberate kiss on Dipper's neck, holding Tyrone's gaze almost challengingly. The identical boys gasped in unison. Dipper's hand swept to Mabel's cheek in a way that was dreamy but somehow also eager, “...Mabes...” he said softly, his voice soft with longing, holding the slightest undercurrent of confusion.

“Dipper,” Mabel replied simply, her tone cheerful and direct, the name stated in the time it took for her lips to travel from his neck to his mouth. Any hesitance Dipper was feeling seemed to evaporate immediately, as he enthusiastically returned her kiss.

 _This is even hotter than I imagined it_ , Ty thought, hardly believing his eyes. He watched, hypnotized, as his brother and sister kissed, their lips soft but insistent against each other. His eyes followed the shift in the set of Dipper's jaw as Mabel sighed against him, letting his tongue enter her mouth. _Holy moley_ , even Ty's mind was all but speechless, feeling his shorts getting tighter as Mabel sighed again. Her body slid closer to Dipper and his hands found her waist, lying back on her bed as she slithered on top of him, their faces still glued together. Tyrone's hand lowered the book he was holding to the ground mechanically, reading the last thing on his mind.

He had no concept of time as he watched them, so he had no idea how long they had been going to town when Mabel broke the kiss. She instantly looked his way, a wicked smile spreading across her face as her eyes fell on his hand, which he realized had been absentmindedly stroking the bulge in his lap, “Mabes, wha--?” Dipper began to question, before he followed the line of Mabel's eyes. His ears reddened a little before he asked, in mock weariness, “Oh no, you're scheming, aren't you?”

“Oh, c'moooon,” Mabel whined, before dropping a few small kisses on his lips, “Nobody's gonna get hurt! Let's just give old Tyron-isaurus Rex a show!”

Dipper gave his brother an uncertain look, “Are you--” but before Dipper could voice his concerns, Mabel had flashed a saucy wink across the room at Ty before claiming Dip's lips again with renewed vigor. Tyrone wondered if it had actually gotten hotter in the attic or if it just seemed like it to him.

The kiss was _definitely_ getting hotter. And honestly, 'kiss' was seeming less and less like an adequate word. Ty watched, transfixed, as Dipper peeled of Mabel's tee shirt (today was hardly sweater weather, even by her standards) giving a solid no to the response of whether she would wear a bra in this heat. He barely had a moment to appreciate her bared breasts before they were pressed down against Dipper again, his hands sliding down the smooth expanse of her back. She moaned softly at the sensation and Ty's cock throbbed at the sight of her butt tensing as her hips pressed down against Dipper.

As if recognizing that as his cue, Dipper's hands grabbed Mabel's hips, pulling his lips from hers only as long as it took to roll her onto her back and climb on top of her. As her back arched off the bed, grinding against him again, Dipper growled low against her mouth, pressing his own body down against her. That sound was enough to have Ty's fingers fumbling with his zipper, no longer able to exercise restraint. His painfully hard cock gratefully sprang free of his pants, straining against his boxers. A small sigh of relief escaped Tyrone's lips as his hand pulled himself through the slit, even the hot stale air of the attic feeling cool on his bare skin.

But soft as the sigh was, Mabel heard it. In fact, the way she immediately pushed on Dipper's shoulders, breaking the kiss, and looked pointedly at Ty, he had a feeling she'd been waiting for it. She gave a smug grin, her eyes falling a bit hungrily on his erection in his hand. She pointed, “See! I knew he'd want a show!”

Dipper's eyes followed her finger, landing on Tyrone's lap and he smiled despite himself. He sat up, still straddling her hips and blushed a little as he said, “IIIII dunno, Mabes, from the looks of it I think he might wanna do more than watch.”

Mabel propped herself up on her elbows, giving him a theatrically inquisitive look, “Really? Do you think so?” she asked, shifting her weight and watching Ty's eyes follow the movement of her breasts.

“Mabes,” Dipper said, his voice a little scolding and a lot sympathetic, “I think we've teased him enough.”

Ty found himself nodding in agreement, and apparently, that was the only urging they needed. They were off the bed in a flash and converging on him. He might've been intimidated by such an attack if he wasn't so fucking relieved. Their hands were suddenly all over him, leading him to the center of the floor, pulling his shirt over his head, stroking his hair. A groan hardly had time to escape before it was snuffed by a pair of soft lips landing eagerly on his. Even after all that kissing, they tasted a little like cherry lip gloss, so he identified them as Mabel's. When his hand reached up and tangled in long hair, he knew he had been right. Kissing her was indescribable. And yet, I'll try to describe it. It felt so good, so right, to finally feel her lips pressed against his. But when her tongue parted his lips and dived into his mouth, it felt like nothing he could've expected. It... _hurt_. It was like pins and needles, prickling and tingling against him. And he liked it, he _loved_ it. Pulling her flush against him, he wanted _more._

He heard Dipper chuckle breathily at his enthusiasm, and he softly said, “I know, right?” as his hand slid up his brother's thigh. Ty gasped into Mabel's delightfully stinging mouth as Dipper's hand reached its destination, wrapping gently but firmly around his erection. He pumped it with a steady confidence that Ty recognized as having been acquired from plenty of practice. Tearing himself from Mabel's lips took great willpower, but his urge to kiss Dipper was powerful motivation. His brother's lips met his more than willingly and he lost himself in the feeling. His face and lips felt different than Mabel's but the irresistible stinging, tingling feeling was just as strong, just as intoxicating.

Their three bodies tangled fitfully on the floor, kissing and fondling and peeling away sweaty clothes until they were completely exposed to the increasingly hot air in the room. His lips prickled and hummed from all the kissing, feeling slimy and soft in a way that was new to him. But there was no time to wonder about it, animal instinct was all that remained. Tyrone was lying on his back on the floor, with Mabel on top of him, grinding against him and planting wet stinging kisses down his neck and shoulder, the beads of sweat dripping off her skin and landing on him like pricks from a thorn. Every time her hips rocked against his and the wet lips of her sex slid along his length, they brought with them a wave of that addictive, melting sting. Every time, it made Tyrone gasp around Dipper's hard cock in his mouth.

With a grunt of frustration, Mabel sat up, straddling Ty's hips and reaching between her thighs to grab him in her hand. One glance around Dipper's hip at his sister's flushed face and he knew she meant business. And an instant later, he got his proof, as he felt her sink onto him, burying him in the most agonizing sea of pleasure and pain. It burned _like hell_ and it felt _oh-so-good_ and he hardly knew it when his hips matched her rhythm, thrusting hard to meet her. His attention was divided, as Dipper's thrusts into his mouth were getting harder. He wasn't sure why sucking him was getting so much more difficult, but his mouth felt soft and a little limp. Dipper didn't seem to mind. Tyrone's right hand glided down his own body until it felt the spot where Mabel's joined his. After a moment of fumbling, she gave a squeak and he knew he'd found the spot, and set to rubbing it gently but constantly, her wetness making his fingertips burn. His left hand, though, had left the sensitive bundle of nerves behind Dipper's balls to travel along his stomach and up his chest. Dipper's mouth took him by surprise when it found his fingers, the saliva hurting his fingers as he ran his tongue along them.

Mabel moaned, the sound of her pleasure making Ty's cock twitch inside of her. He rubbed her clit faster and reveled in the sound she unleashed as her orgasm crashed down on her. Ty was overwhelmed by the feeling of Mabes' labes clutching around him, his own orgasm hitting him hard. He was keenly aware of the sharp pain of her fluids gushing onto his scrotum and thighs, squirting onto his belly. Apparently, his brother had enjoyed witnessing Mabel's climax as well and with a grunt he had buried himself deep in Ty's mouth, biting down on his soft fingers. Dipper's cum burned going down his throat like hard liquor. Tyrone greedily swallowed it all, loving the strange twinge in his chest.

Utterly spent, Mabel and Dipper both rolled off of him, his sister to his right and his brother to his left. All three breathed heavily, exhausted and content. Finally, the madness of lust unclouded in Ty's mind and for a moment he relaxed in the languor of sexual satisfaction, feeling his weary body tingling and softening. _Wait, I don't think my_ _ **whole body**_ _is supposed to be softening..._

Suddenly acutely aware that something was wrong, Ty's eyes shot open and he lifted his head to look down at his body. _Oh, shit,_ _ **right**_ _..._ He saw the evidence at once, his flaccid penis definitely looking mushier than it should. He lifted and looked at his hands only to see mangled fingers, lumpy and falling away from his hands and his sagging wrists. He groaned as his stomach gurgled strangely, the reality of his situation undeniable.

“Mmm, Ty?” Mabel murmured, her voice too drowsy and satisfied to convey any real curiosity.

“Oh boy,” Tyrone said with trepidation, seeing the small hole opening in his deflating abdomen, spreading rapidly, “Don't look now...”

At the tone in his voice, Dipper immediately sat up, blinking his bleary eyes and anxiously taking in the sight of his duplicate's peril, “Tyrone!” he cried in dismay. His hands fell upon Ty's stomach, in hopes of helping to hold him together, but instead sinking into paper pulp with a nauseating _squelch_.

Ty shook his head, his disfigured mouth smiling reassuringly, “It's okay, dude,” he insisted, no longer able to feel his arms or wiggle his toes. His voice distorted as he insisted, “I had a good run.”

Mabel and Dipper watched in speechless horror as Ty's body decomposed between them, softening and coming apart until all that remained was a puddle and stray mounds of white, pithy viscera. Mabel's shaky hand found Dipper's and she asked, uneasy, “How...how did we forget Tyrone was a sentient photocopy?”

Dipper shook his head mutely before meeting her eyes and replying honestly, “I have absolutely no idea how _any_ of this is happened.”

They sat for a moment in silence, their hands clasped, both trying to understand the events that had just unfolded. It all made no sense, seemed so brutal, so lewd. When had they photocopied Dipper to make Ty? How had they all forgotten that fluids were his fatal weakness? After a time, Mabel felt a smirk curling on her lips, an idea forming in her mind. It was so crazy, so selfish, so obscene, she hardly felt like it was her own idea at all. It was as if someone else was putting words in her mouth that she'd never say, not caring if it was outrageously out of character, “Soooooo...” she broke the silence, “Wanna make another one?”

Dipper looked at her, his eyes searching her face curiously, “Hmm,” he said, fighting a smile from his own face, “Not a bad idea. But first,” he reached out and pulled her to him, not caring about the origin of the puddle underneath them, “I'm gonna make the most of having you all to myself.”

 


End file.
